Walk To Home
by ZHoon
Summary: Lucas kira semuanya akan terasa sama seperti terakhir kali ia meninggalkan negara dari orang terkasihnya, nyatanya ia bahkan merasakan hal lain yang jauh lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Apa mungkin itu yang disebut kekuatan dari sebuah rindu? Well, yang penting Lucas tau bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda manisnya. Semakin dalam malah! [ NCT 127 / WayV / Lucas x Jungwoo / LuWoo ]


_special contribute for our precious uwus Kim jungwoo and our big baby Huang Xuxi alias Wong Yukhei alias Lucas._

_sorry for typos, standart desclaimer applied, _

_happy reading!_

.

.

.

"_We're home_!"

Pria pendek didepanku itu berseru sedang sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan yang sempat dibelinya di perjalanan pulang kami dari bandara. Aku yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya menutup pintu kediaman kami perlahan, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada pucuk kepala hitamnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar, gemas.

"Ten-_hyung_!"

Atensiku kemudian beralih pada pria lain yang terlihat seperti blasteran penduduk berkulit putih yang kini menyambut kami(ㅡlebih tepatnya Ten-_hyung_) dengan hangat setelah memeluk pria berambut _brunette_ yang kini sudah sampai pada dapur asrama. Tangannya ia rentangkan pada Ten disertai senyuman paling lebar ia sematkan diwajah manisnya.

"Oh-astaga, Hendery-_ya_. _Hyung_ merindukanmu!"

Mereka berpelukan erat sebentar sebelum akhirnya terpisah karena kedatangan beberapa orang yang kini mendekatiku juga.

"Hey-ya, _Big Bro_ Lucas!" pria mungil surai hijau tu mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi. Menyambutku dengan senyuman jenaka dan nada tingginya yang seperti biasa terdengar melengking seperti lumba-lumba.

"Chenle-_ya_!" menghiraukan tangannya yang meminta sebuah tepukan, ku rengkuh kepala besarnya dengan kedua lenganku, menenggelamkan surai hijaunya yang terlihat sedikit lebih pudar daripada yang terakhir aku ingat.

"Bagaimana kau kesini? Bersama Renjun pula. Oh-hey perasaanku saja atau memang kepalamu membesar?" Renjun yang kini berdiri disamping Chenle yang sedang memberontak dalam dekapanku menepuk lenganku pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Asrama kami sepi sekali karna member lain pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan aku ingat bahwa kalian baru saja kembali ke Korea setelah sekian lama. Daripada aku pergi sendiri ku ajak Chenle juga untuk menginap kemarin." lapornya. Pandangan dan tangannya teralihkan untuk menata kembali rambut Chenle yang berantakan.

"Oh-sial. Kau masih tetap menyebalkan seperti biasanya, Lucas." Chenle menggerutu pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya. Aku terbahak.

"Hey, aku _hyung_mu! Kita bahkan terpaut dua tahun! Panggil aku Lucas-_hyung_ yang tampan!"

Chenle mendengus keras, "kau harusnya juga tau kalau negara ibu kita tidak menggunakan sistem seperti itu Lucas-_hyung _yang SOK tampan." Dia memutar bola matanya sekali, "Dan kepalaku tidak membesar!

"Oho... _C__alm down_, bayi Chenle." Chenle yang mendengarnya tambah mendengus dan memilih kembali masuk. Meninggalkan aku yang masih terbahak dan Renjun yang tersenyum maklum.

"Ohya kalian kesini dengan apa?" tanyaku pada Renjun. Dia terdengar sedikit bingung pada apa yang aku ucapkan membuatku berfikir sejenak mengenai bahasa Korea-ku yang sudah lama tidak kugunakan. Sambil berkerut ia menjawab dengan polos, "dengan mobil?"

"Astaga-iya maksudku kalian bahkan tidak memiliki simㅡ"

"Renjun-ah! Tolong kesini sebentar!" Terdengar suara _hyung_ tertua kami dari dapur. Sedetik kemudian Renjun meninggalkan tempatnya dan berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

_Well_, mungkin mereka pergi dengan supir keluarga sultan Zhong.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang yang masih melekat dan mengganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap asrama kami. Berniat untuk melepas sedikit penat dengan bersantai sambil sesekali mengulas beberapa memori menyenangkan tentang seseorang yang beberapa bulan ini kurindukan.

Langkahku terhenti sejenak ketika seseorang memanggil namaku. Kulihat Xiaojun yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu mendongak, mamutas kepalanya agar bisa melihatku. "Lucas, mau kemana?"

"Nyari angin keatas." jawabku pendek. Setelah melihat ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, ku lanjutkan kembali langkahku menuju atap.

Satu persatu tangga kulewati dengan tenang. Kedua tanganku tersemat pada kantung celana, menghangatkan sedikit tanganku yang sempat kedinginan karna angin malam. Menaiki beberapa lantai sebelum akhirnya sampai ada pintu besi yang terbuka.

Tanpa curiga aku melangkahkan kaki keluar. Berniat untuk melangkah kembali sebelum kusadari ada sesosok figur dengan punggung kecilnya yang terasa begitu familiar dalam netra.

Aku tersentak. Sedikit banyak terkejut menemukan kehadiranmu. Punggung yang kini terbalut jaket denim kesayanganku itu nampak masih kecil seperti terakhir kali aku ingat. Masih terlihat rapuh namun tetap cantik.

Tetap tidak berubah.

Kusenderkan badan besarku pada dinding terdekat. Berniat mengamatimu dari sudut yang berbeda.

Pada sudut ini aku bisa melihat dirimu yang sedang medongak sambil merapatkan kedua matamu. Terlihat menikmati susasana yang tersaji pada malam ini.

Aku tersenyum.

Nyatanya aku keliru, ada yang berubah.

Kau bahkan terlihat lebih indah dari terakhir kali kita bersenggama.

Semilir angin malam yang mengusap wajahmu lembut, membuat surai sewarna ice cream pelangi itu terlepas dari barisannya. Netra mu yang kini menampakan wujudnya memandang jauh keatas, menerawang langit malam penuh bintang dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Netra sewarna hazelnut mu terlihat gelap, namun berkilauan. Mungkin pengaruh langit malam. Tak apa, yang penting tetap indah.

Kamu terlihat merapatkan jaketku, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Bibir plump-mu yang berwarna pucat itu terlihat mengulum satu sama lain, mungkin untuk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya kembali muncul dan membentuk seulas senyuman tipis yang terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis dari terakhir kali kulihat.

Kau terlihat terkejut. Membuatku sedikit penasaran dan mengalihkan atensiku pada hal yang kau lihat.

Sebuah bintang jatuh.

Dengan anggun kau menangkupkan tanganmu dan menunduk dalam. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali mendongak.

"Tidak perlu berdo'a untuk keselamatanku karena aku sudah disini." aku berujar akhirnya. Sambil melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya, aku melihat mu tersentak dan memutar badannya.

Bibirmu menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar hingga menampakan gigi kelincimu yang masih terlihat imut. Terlihat begitu manis hingga hatiku terasa meledak-ledak. Rasanya banyak emosi yang berontak didalam perutku dan bersiap keluar untuk menumpahkan bunganya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berdo'a untuk kebahagian, bukan?"

Kau mendongak menatapku yang telah berdiri dihadapanmu dengan mata yang berkilauan. Seperti anak kecil yang melihat karakter animasi kesukaannya. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan kusambut dengan genggaman hangat.

Tuhanㅡ betapa rindunya diriku pada hambamu ini.

"Hey, Jungwoo hyung."

Waktu terasa melambat ketika kupandangi wajahnya yang bersinar dibawah cahaya bulan. Tanpa bosan kupandangi wajah yang sudah lama sekali tidak kutemui.

Tangan lain ku yang bebas terangkat menuju pipinya yang terlihat semakin tirus. Hatiku sedikit ngilu melihatnya, tapi dia masih terlihat sehat, syukurlah. Netraku yang sedari tadi terpaku pada kedua matanya bergerak menuju hidung bengirnya yang sangat ingin ku kecup. Lalu beralih pada pipi tirusnya yang terlihat merona sebelum akhirnya berlabuh pada bibir berisinya yang terlihat pucat dan agak kering. Ku usap bibir penuh itu dengan ibu jariku.

"Maaf agak kering. Malas sekali memakai lipbalm." kau berkata pelan. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau kira aku akan menciummu?" gurauku. Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu. Terlihat tidak percaya pada apa yang aku sampaikan diiringi seulas senyum jahil.

"Benarkah tidak ingin?" kau berkat, menantang. Membuatku juga menyunggingkan senyum jahilku.

"Tentu saja tidak." kau tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup kedua matamu ketika bibir kita saling bertubrukan. Aku turut tersenyum pada ciuman kita. Meski hanya menempel, tidak terasa menuntut karna sebagai tanda pelepas rindu, aku dapat merasakan juga perasaan yang meluap dan bercampur dalam pungutan kami.

"Aku pulang, _babe_."

"Ya, selamat datang kembali, sayang."

.o0o.

cuap-cuap section :

Hey, untuk kali ini saya bawa NCT bukan SVT wkwk. maaf ya gaes karna saya lagi buchin sekali sama our most recious wuws dan aku juga lagi ngebet banget pengen liat member WayV interaksi pake bahasa korea.

Berhubung WayV baru banget pulang dari aktifitas panjang mereka dari China dan NCT 127 yang baru banget kelar america tour nya walopun abis itu langsung asia tour lagi tapi saya berharap bnget liat mereka interaksi. Kasian JohnTen sama LuWoo ldr mulu wkwk. Makanya itu jadilah ff ga jelas ini! (YEAY *tebar confetti*).

semoga feel nya dapet yaa

Mari kita lestarikan momen LuWoo!

Salam kenal Czenies semuanya!

p.s. : saya baru banget kembali ke twitter dan lagi nyari fansite-nya jungwoo sama nana. Mungkin dari kalian ada yang tau? Boleh komen di kotak komentar! Btw add juga saya di twitter na_uwuz hehe

Anyway, Thanks for Reading!


End file.
